


Kara Danvers and the Infinite Friendzone

by Vorousmorris



Series: The Infinite Friendzone [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, SuperCorp, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorousmorris/pseuds/Vorousmorris
Summary: The 5 times William tried to fill in for Lena + 1 time everyone had an intervention on her gay ass.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Infinite Friendzone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716082
Comments: 18
Kudos: 486





	Kara Danvers and the Infinite Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> There is a surprise at the end if you read all the way through. :)

_One_

"So…did you like the flowers?" William asked cautiously. He knew he could be intimidating at times and tried to shrink his stature as he loomed over Kara's desk, now adorned with a simple elegant vase of expensive flowers.

"Hmm?" Kara turned into her chair to face him, innocence on her face, "…oh yeah I do like them thanks. You know this time one Lena, my friend Lena you know her, the only good Luthor, she completely filled my office with flowers just because I wrote an article about her!" Kara smiled profusely at the now confused man.

William nodded silently, trying to mask the expression on his face.

_Two_

William was working late again, it was becoming his new thing since fieldwork took so long during the daylight. He paused and tried to straighten his posture and rolled his neck when he noticed Kara coming out of the elevator with a bag in her hand. He pushed himself away from the desk as she approached and asked hopefully, "For me?"

Kara happily handed over the bag of food, "Yeah for you! I usually bring Lena food, she is always working late, skipping meals. Someone has to keep track of your kind, the kind of people who somehow forget to eat!" Kara bounced away in joy after being able to provide food for another privileged member of society.

William stared at the bag of food for a while before slowly opening it up to reveal a burger and fries. Not his usual fair, not what he'd expect a Luthor to consume either. With a shrug, he enjoyed the meal while he finished his article.

_Three_

The hugs.

The hugs were killing William.

He knew girls sometimes played hard to get but he respected Kara for telling him flat out she is not into him, it makes it easy. Sure they could become friends.

But the hugs.

After what felt like the 100th hug this week, William finally put his hands up in defense as Kara began to embrace him. She stepped back surprised and blurted out, "oh, something wrong?"

"Yeah, sorry Kara, it's just…" William trailed off, moving his hands around in space, begging them to explain on his behalf, "…my people don't really, hug this often. It's kind of a special thing, a hug. A nice handshake or a hello is totally fine between friends. I thought maybe you could stop…let's just high five or something?" He asked in a helpful tone.

Kara's eyes widen in shock then understanding, "Oh gosh I am so sorry, I didn't even think to ask if you were a hugger. I'd just hug Lena all the time and she never stopped me, and I am just so used to hugging people ya know. I will be better in the future…buddy." Kara awkwardly raised her hand for the worst high five since the beginning of the universe.

_Four_

Friends hung out, sometimes a lot, sometimes a little. Best friends hung out and got emotional sometimes, and sometimes not.

William could not handle being friends with Kara. Sure, he knew men and women could be friends, best friends, close pals, guy girl pals, but this…

Kara was just too much for him to handle, William thought, as he sat down for this 10th friend lunch this month. Friends are very important, and he could tell Kara is going through something, but he's never had so many lunch dates with a friend.

"Kara…" William started, steeling himself with resolve to tell Kara the truth, "not that having lunch with you isn't fun…but…are we dating? Because this is a lot of going out and trying new things and hanging out. I know you said you didn't like me like that, but, are you trying to find out? Because that's dating." William exhaled at the end of his rapid speech, trying to get it all out before Kara interrupted him with another question about his preferences on music or movies.

Kara blinked rapidly and shifted her eyes. Tears began to form and William felt like shit.

"Sorry…it's just…Lena…." The woman's name slid off of Kara's tongue as brittle and smooth simultaneously.

"You used to go out to lunch a lot with Lena?" William stated more than he asked.

"Yeah…sorry you probably want to hang out with some girl who actually wants to date you." Kara fumbled with her wallet, throwing money on the table before rapidly departing at near superhuman speed.

_Five_

"No, you are a good writer and a good person!" Kara exclaimed as William was explaining how Andrea rejected his article, not fluffy enough she said.

William put his face in his hands. Not because he was dejected or couldn't bear to show his face.

The complements were never-ending.

It would feel fake coming from anyone else but Kara Danvers, perpetual sunshine in human form.

He's good, he's attractive…to someone else, he's a good writer, a smart guy, worth loving, worth existing. William had been validated so much in the past month he felt like he should never have to pay for parking ever again.

He wiped his hands on his face before starring down Kara, the words unnecessary at this point.

She paused, big smile on her face, her eyes swimming in confusion.

"Lena." Was all that came out of William's mouth.

Kara hung her head immediately and stomped away.

_Plus One Intervention_

Game night approached and William offered up his place as the stomping grounds. He had already approached Alex and Nia about his plans and decided a neutral location was ideal. No one had been to his place before so it fit the bill.

Tonight, they were going to confront Kara.

Nia had seen a majority of it, even going as far as to congratulate William on his new relationship. When he corrected her and explained his theory of him being a stand-in for Lena, Nia stoically nodded and abruptly turned around. Later she came back and introduced Alex, Kara's sister, over the phone. "Here, tell her what is happening," Nia told him, and he complied.

Thus, Kara's intervention was planned….

…and it was not going well.

Kara hiccupped as Alex handed her another tissue.

Alex, Nia, and William were sitting on one couch, facing the chair that Kara was in. Typical intervention style seating and atmosphere. Kara sensed something was off after William suggested playing chess, a two-person game…one that she typically only played with Lena.

Kara wiped her reddening nose and rubbed her eyes once again. Since the trio brought up Lena the secret superhero could not, or would not stop leaking bodily fluids from her facial orifices.

It was really cute, William thought and wished Lena could see how pathetic she made Kara. He once thought her evil, but Kara's thirty-minute tirade of how _good_ she is before she started crying really convinced him.

"…maybe, you should…just try again. From the beginning." William suggested as he looked at Alex and Nia for support. They both nodded quickly in agreement. "Reintroduce yourself and be persistent, that's what got her last time you said." He smiled and put his hands in his lap, job well done.

Kara tried to nod her head but couldn't contain her sobs.

It was going to be a long, painful night.

_Plus one surprise_

"You did not try to replace me with some generic-looking male model type!" Lena pointed her finger at Kara menacingly, anger absent from her intentions.

"You hated me!" Kara, dressed as Supergirl threw her hands up.

They were in the middle of sabotaging Lex and defeating leviathan for good, each working independently on their own plan without the knowledge of the other, keeping it a secret less it failed. Both of their plans were now coming into play and each woman was finally realizing they were on each other's side the entire time.

"I had to hate you to get Lex to believe I would join him!" Lena yelled back, arms flying toward her brother who was currently tied up and had several AI guns pointed at him.

Kara rolled her eyes, "And you didn't think to tell me in secret so that I would know that we would be okay?" She asked more softly, no longer wanting to argue.

The women stared at each other intensely before a voice reverbed off of the steel walls encasing them in the abandoned building they were keeping Lex locked up in. "This is very tragic and gay and all, but if you are going to continue to fight, can you just shoot me now?" Lex asked, his eyes pleading for release.

"No, you caused this, now you get to deal with the consequences of your actions." Kara glared at Lex before turning back to Lena and continuing their argument.

It lasted for hours. Lex was crying at the end, begging for them to kill him.

Instead, Lena offered her hand to Kara and said, "Why don't we give him something to really cry about?" Kara accepted her hand, bowed slightly, and pulled Lena closer to her.

"You're with me right?" Kara repeated her words spoken months ago, she glanced at Lena's lips but didn't divert her gaze.

"Always." Lena echoed her reply before giving Lex the show of his life as she kissed Kara with the force of years of built-up tension.


End file.
